


Feeling Fruity

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, Fantasizing, Fruit, Love, Lust, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9660458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Fruit is supposed to be good for you, but it might just be the death of Dee.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt #435 - Past Challenges Revisited 101 – 125, using #106: Fruit at slashthedrabble.
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga.

In an effort to get the detectives of the SCU eating more healthily after the gluttony of Thanksgiving and Christmas, their boss had thoughtfully provided an assortment of fresh fruits as snacks for the squad, and rather unkindly, according to Drake, made the snack machine off limits. Dee had no objection to the fruit as such, it made a refreshing change from candy bars and bags of potato chips, but he was seriously starting to doubt his ability to concentrate on work if the fruit baskets became a regular thing.

Ryo was sitting across from him, working at his computer, a bunch of grapes in his left hand, occasionally tugging one of the fruits free with teeth and tongue, munching on it while tapping away at his keyboard with his other hand… It reminded Dee of the Roman noblemen in a movie he’d seen a few weeks earlier, and now he kept picturing his lover draped enticingly over a stone bench in a secluded, ornamental garden, dressed in a toga, vine leaves in his hair, and that damned bunch of grapes! The mental image, not to mention the actual one right in front of him, was driving him nuts! 

Naturally, Ryo seemed to be completely oblivious to the effect he was having on his partner. As his tongue curled around another plump, juicy grape, pulling it into his mouth, Dee bit back a groan. It was sheer torture! He wanted to flee to the men’s room but he honestly wasn’t sure he could even stand up without embarrassing himself.

“Ryo!” he hissed, trying to get his tormenter’s attention.

“Hmmm?” Ryo looked up from his computer, a mildly questioning expression on his face.

“Will you please just stop with those goddamned grapes?”

The confusion on his lover’s face was clear. “Why? Do you have something against grapes?”

“Not the grapes,” Dee muttered, keeping his voice low so as not to be overheard, “just the way you’re eatin’ them. You’re killin’ me here! You’ve got me so hard I can’t think straight, and if you keep that up I’m gonna come right here at my desk without you so much as touchin’ me!”

Dark eyes widened and a tide of red swept across Ryo’s face. “Dee, don’t say things like that, not when we’re at work!”

“I’m serious, goddammit!”

“Really?”

Now it was Dee’s turn to blush. “Yes! You really have no idea what you do to me, do ya?”

Ryo took in his partner’s flushed face, looked at the grapes, then back at Dee. “Maybe I should save these for later,” he decided, putting them back in their bag and stowing them in his desk drawer.

“Yeah, might be safer.” Dee breathed a sigh of relief. “Thanks.” Then he looked at Ryo with a glint in his eyes. “We could always take ‘em to my place after work…” he suggested.

“Thinking things like that won’t help you calm down,” Ryo chided.

“You’re right,” Dee agreed. He could hardly wait for tonight.

The End


End file.
